


That Weird Feeling

by TheGermansCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Stancest - Freeform, dont read if you will just hate, kid stancest, kid stanford, kid stanley, stanley pines as a kid masturbates to his brother, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGermansCat/pseuds/TheGermansCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid Stans are out camping when Stan sees Ford getting changed in the tent, his ten year old body decides it wants sex, so he goes and jerks off behind a rock. Kissing ensues afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Weird Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> dont read if youre going to hate on it

Stan excuses himself from the tent him and Ford were in, the two were camping out at a private area in a field, it wasn’t too far away from their parents so the two were safe, though they were ten, and their parents really should be with them. But, sadly, they aren’t so the twins have to fend for themselves, but they are close enough that if anything bad happens they can run to their house. Plus, they’ve gone camping alone many times before, they should be fine.

The two brought some toys, some books, some comics, their pajamas, snacks, drinks, a flashlight with many batteries and two sleeping bags. They basically explored and played around until sunset, and they sat in the tent until it was night.

They were getting ready for bed, and Ford pulls his shirt off in the tent, exposing his stomach, and Stan totally did not blush at this…

Ford then pulls down his pants and steps out of them, it was just him in his underwear and Stan could feel his cheeks heating up, so that’s why he excused himself from the tent. He said he was going to get changed, but he just sits alone behind some rocks that the tent was behind, thinking.

He breaths in and out, feeling guilt for his feelings for his brother. They’d been haunting him for awhile now, and they were only getting worse. Stan was a growing boy, and at ten years old there’s nothing wrong with having more than just thoughts of kissing your brother...right? He sighs and rubs his eyes, he just wishes these thoughts would leave for good…

There’s gotta be a way to make them stop...right? 

Stan feels butterflies in his stomach and he feels an oddly amazing feeling run through him, and he looks down at his crotch, it seemed to have gotten bigger since he left the tent, and this time it was feeling slightly…painful the more he thought about the image of Ford with nothing but underwear on.

Stan sighs, he’s so childish. He has no idea what’s going on with him and he honestly feels like crying at this point, he felt so damn good at the moment and it was hard to handle and he didn’t know how to handle it.

His mind tells him to reach down into his pants and feel around, so he does so, and a shudder runs down his spine, he bites his lip and slips his hand inside his boxers, he grabs on to his hard dick and pulls it out curiously, pulling his pants down slightly. He inspects his dick, and almost instantly he puts it back where it was, that was for potty time, not for whatever was happening right now.

He blushes deeply and looks around, then glances back down at his dick, his mind was telling him to keep going and he grabs onto his dick tightly, he inspects the red tip, a clear liquid runs down and he touches it, tilting his head to the side. He lets go of his dick and lifts it up slightly to see the strange new liquid, it must of been pee…  
He ignores it, and he grips onto his dick once more, moving his hand up slightly and suddenly his entire body shudders from an amazing sensation. He does it again and lets out a small moan unknowingly, and he keeps going, faster and faster, he even moves down a few times and his legs squirm at the feelings.

He lets out a loud moan at one point, and sweat forms on his forehead, his chest moves up and down fast with major panting, and he feels a tight feeling forming in his legs, it suddenly changes to a pleasurable feeling and it runs up his legs, a jet of odd white liquid he’s never seen before shoots out of his dick and he lets out the loudest moan he’s made as his legs jerk and twitch. 

He lies there, his back slouched over and loudly panting, he removes his hand from his dick and wipes his forehead. He stays there a bit, until he hears walking and the sounds of Ford calling out his name fearfully. Stan perks his head up and sees the light from the flashlight coming around the rock and Stan quickly pulls up his pants, face red and sweaty. He kicks dirt over the strange white liquid he produced quickly and sees Ford pause, shining the flashlight at Stan. 

“W-why...why were you makin’ those weird noises and why were you gone for so long…?” He asks, batting away a yawn. Stan shrugs “what-...what weird n-noises, poindexter? I didn’t make no weird noises...I think you’re losing ya’ mind…” Stan laughs, itching the back of his head in embarrassment. “They sounded like they were comin’ from you...right behind this rock...don’t lie to me Stan! Why were you makin’ ‘em?” Ford walks over to Stan, setting a hand on his shoulder and walking him back to the tent.

“I...well um I er...I was doin’ some stuff…” he sighs and gets into the unzipped tent. “Like what? Not changin’? C’mon Stan why do you keep lying to me!?” Ford sighs, pushing him jokingly. “I’m your bro-bro, you can tell me anything and I won’t judge…” Ford smiles, throwing Stan’s clothes at him.

“Well...I was feelin’ a little weird feelin’...I think I took care of it…” he plays with his fingers “what was the feeling like, Stan?” Ford asks, sitting down on his sleeping bag. “Well it was sorta a good feeling yet I didn’t like it, I wanted to stop it because it was strong…” Stan explains the best he can as he sits down on his own sleeping bag, he couldn’t really put it into words…

“Why did you get it?” Ford asks, Stan goes quiet, looking down at the bottom of the sleeping bag to hide his very very obvious blush, he glances up at Ford every now and then shyly. “Stan?” Ford asks again, pushing it. “I...I don’t know...you were changing and I saw you with almost nothing on and I...I felt it…” Stan admits, hiding his face in his hands.

Ford walks over to Stan and sits down beside him, patting his back. “I think I know the feelin’.” he smiles, pulling Stan’s face out of his hands “don’t worry about it, bro-bro, we all feel that way sometimes…” Ford pats Stan’s head “b-but you don’t understand! I...I got it by you, and after that the image was in my mind and wouldn’t leave and I just...I touched my no-no area and white stuff came out after a bit…” Stan looks away in embarrassment. “I did that once in the bath... white stuff didn’t happen, though…” Ford giggles “and to be honest it was all because I saw you shirtless at the beach an hour before I took a bath.” Ford gives Stan a big hug and kisses his cheek. “I don’t get it, but it’s weird and silly, maybe we can ask Ma when we get home?” he asks, Stan’s uncertain, but he nods, his blush even deeper from the kiss. 

He quickly looks over at Ford and cups his face, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply, the two of them holding each other close and pressing into the kiss. “Jus-just don’t tell ma about this part…” Ford says after breaking away.

“I won’t.” Stan smiles.


End file.
